Naruto: La Hoja Renacida
by Cajetiven
Summary: Está historia se ubica casi un año despues del fin de la 4ta Guerra. Naruto recibe el brazo artificial de Tsunade y será enviado a una nueva misión, en principio todo parece fácil. Historia basada en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Nuevo sol sobre Konoha

Historia basada en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Han pasado 8 meses desde la pelea contra Sasuke en el Valle del Fín, o lo que solía ser el Valle del Fín. **Naruto **no había podido salir de la aldea por distintas razones, entre ellas, suele ser 'acosado' por un gran grupo de personas agradecidas por sus hazañas y el no sabe como manejar esa fama. Después de todo, no era lo que buscaba en un principio. Otra razón y más importante, las heridas recibidas al intentar detener a **Sasuke**, le impedían en gran parte el poder continuar su deber como ninja, correctamente. Estos meses ha estado dentro de Konoha, recibiendo clases de Iruka-sensei, ha aprendido tantas cosas que desconocía. Ha mejorado su entendimiento del Chakra, los Jutsus, la Geografía del Mundo Ninja, mejorado su razonamiento, quizá no lo volvamos a ver atacar sin un plan o correr de cabeza a los enemigos, literalmente.

Respecto a sus amigos, ha envidiado el hecho de que ellos pueden moverse libremente, **Sakura** es ahora la Jefa del Departamento Médico del hospital de Konoha, junto con **Ino**. La talentosa ex miembro del equipo 7, ha aprendido a confiar más en ella, demostrando que todo lo vivido la ha hecho más fuerte. Aunque aveces piense en aquel chico de ojos rojos y en su paradero...

Ambas han conseguido gran armonía en cuanto a progresos se refiere.

**Shikamaru**, es la mano derecha de **Hatake Kakashi**, su asistente y miembro de mayor confianza, nadie mejor que un **Nara** para el cargo, ¿verdad? El Hokage ha logrado calmar los tiempos y abierto la puerta hacia una nueva era en la aldea, ha sido dificil, hubo muchos rezagados. No todos los **Zetsus Blancos** murieron en el campo de batalla, algunos se ocultaron o atacaron aldeas civiles. Seguro aun hay muchos por ahí. Algunos ninjas de la generación, los 12 de Konoha, estan ahora mismo fuera velando por la seguridad del **Pais del Fuego**.

Entre ellos **Kiba, Lee y Shino**. Expertos en combate y rastreo, incansables, han formado un gran equipo para combatir a los bandidos que han surgido aprovechando el desequilibrio que dejó la Guerra. Enfrentan ahora mismo a las peligrosas bandas en la frontera con el **Pais del Té**, al Sur.

Pero no todos estan combatiendo, **TenTen** y **Choji** se encuentran en Konoha; el progreso requiere muchas cosas, la kunoichi administra ahora los grandes almacenes de la aldea, siempre se le ha dado bien tener las cosas en orden. Y por si te lo estas preguntando, si, en su mayoría armas, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de herramientas que no se utilizaron en el frente de batalla.

**Choji**, un campeon de cuerpo a cuerpo, ganó gran reconocimiento y respeto en las playas del **Pais del Rayo**, era imposible no verlo con ese tamaño. Ahora mismo dirige su grupo Genin, tuvo un gran Sensei, sigue los pasos de **Asuma**, al pie de la letra; seguro lo hará muy bien.

¿Son todos? Los doce de Konoha. Esperen, me parece que falta alguien. Mmm. Seguro, veamos...¿Ojos blancos? ¿Cabello Azul Oscuro? ¿Abrigo? Debe ser solo imaginación mia. ¿No?

En cuanto a la aldea se refiere, ya ha regresado a la normalidad y algo más, es el centro de atención en el Mundo Ninja, ahí vive el Heroe que Salvó a la Alianza, la gente se siente más segura. La población ha aumentado en comparación y la exportación e importación crece día a día, hay visitantes de muchas partes y poco queda la de destrucción que alguna vez vivió.

En fin, resumidas cuentas, han sido productivos estos 8 meses, desde la marcha de **Sasuke** y el Fin de la Guerra. Pero ahora, le tocará a **Naruto** volver al mundo exterior.

**Por que el brazo artificial de Tsunade, ya está ****listo...**

**1.1 REGALO ENVUELTO**

Primeras horas de la mañana en la aldea, no es un día cualquiera, bueno, realmente sí, pero no para él.

**Naruto** estaba de pie en su habitación, pantalon, zapatos y camiseta puesta, apunto de colocarse la chaqueta; frente al espejo, miraba su hombro derecho fijamente, se detuvo.

-Finalmente es hoy, ha sido una eternidad, la vieja **Tsunade** pudo trabajar más rápido, pero seguro que si se lo digo me quedaría sin el otro brazo o peor.- se dijo a si mismo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Abrió un cajón, revolvió un par de cosas, emocionado y torpe con su mano izquierda. Encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Sabía que estabas aquí!- gritó.

Era su banda ninja, esta no ha cambiado, placa con insignia de **Konoha** y tela negra. La misma que le entregó **Iruka** hace mucho mucho tiempo. Y hablando de **Iruka**...

-¡**Naruto**! ¿Ya estas despierto?- llamaron a la puerta.

Se colocó la banda en la cabeza mientras corría. Abrió.

-Sí, aquí mismo. Estaba apunto de irme.- dijo.

Era **Iruka** quería asegurarse de que no llegará tarde pero se sorprendió al verlo listo a la hora puntual.

-Vaya, así que no hacía falta que viniera...- pensó **Iruka**.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Pasa algo? Tengo que verme con la abuela **Tsunade** en el hospital dentro de poco.- dijo **Naruto** mientras señalaba su hombro derecho.

-Lo sé, quería verte antes que te fueras.- dijó** Iruka** mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Yo, te he traido esto, ahora que volverás a la normalidad, tiene más sentido que lo uses.- sacó un paquete de su chaleco.

Se lo dió. -¡Ábrelo, es un regalo!-.

**Naruto** corrió a la cocina, arrancó el papel mientras Iruka sonreía caminando detras. Era una chaqueta, de color completamente negra con cremallera naranja. La levantó y sonrió.

-¿En verdad es para mí?- dijo.

-Claro, es un obsequio por tu recuperación. Adelante, pruébatela, no tienes mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- respondió **Iruka**.

**Naruto** se la colocó rápidamente, tanto que sorprendió a su sensei. Esta nueva chaqueta de aspecto militar tenía botones en las mangas, en el cuello y en la parte trasera.

-¿Como me veo? -preguntó.

-Te queda perfecta, mejor de lo que esperaba, tal vez has crecido un poco; o quizás no. -dijo mientras sonreía y ponía su mano en la cabeza de **Naruto**.

**Iruka** observó el reloj en la pared y dijo.

-Es hora, tienes que irte, no hay que hacer enojar a la **Godaime**.-

**Naruto** asintió con la cabeza y mirando su ropa.

-Gracias, sensei. También gracias por visitarme a esta hora; supongo que nos veremos luego, me reportaré con el **Hokage** después de salir del hospital.- Dijo **Naruto** caminando hacia la puerta junto con **Iruka**.

Salieron y cerró con llave.

**Iruka **le extendió la mano para un apretón, **Naruto** lo abrazó, este le correspondió con una sonrisa. En ese momento sintió lo alto y fuerte que estaba **Naruto**. Quizá no se había percatado de ello, después de hablar horas y horas frente a el en la academia, los últimos meses.

**Naruto** se dió la vuelta y saltó al tejado, respiró profundamente, visualizando el hospital.

-¡No olvides que aun nos quedan unas clases más, no eres un Jōnin todavía, **Naruto**!- gritó **Iruka**.

Miro hacía el y levantó el pulgar, guiñando un ojo. Entonces corrió hacia el borde y saltó diciendo:

-¡Estoy listo...! -

**1.2 ENTRADA ALTERNATIVA**

**Naruto** saltaba de tejado en tejado, cualquiera diría que ha memorizado la aldea a la perfección en este tiempo. No puede contener la emoción.

-¡Ahí estas, aprisa! - pensó.

Cuando quedaba poco para llegar se dió cuenta de algo. En la puerta principal se encontraba una fila enorme. Parece que era el día en que los líderes y médicos de escuadrón reponen su equipo.

-Si entro por ahí, seguro que me reconocerán, es una pena tener que evitarlos pero prefiero no crear molestias.- dijo.

Se colocó en la rama de un árbol, frente al edificio, miró los alrededores por un momento. Encontró una ventana abierta en el segundo piso.

-Ahí está, mi entrada.- dijo a la vez que tomaba impulso.

Observó a izquierda y derecha, para encontrar el momento, con un salto llegó al borde, se sostuvo y entró en el hospital. Un movimiento rápido, bastante fácil, al menos no ha perdido agilidad después de estar en una banca sentado día tras día.

Recien puso ambos pies, un par de enfermeras lo miraron, no parecían darle mucha importancia, tenían papeles en las manos y solo continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Tengo una cita, disculpen.- dijo nervioso mientras daba el primer paso.

Caminando un poco por el pasillo, miraba el que pudiera ser la oficina de **Sakura** o lo que le de una pista para encontrarla a ella o a la vieja **Tsunade**. Miró todos los letreros sobre las puertas y no encontró nada, solo los números de las habitaciones y una bodega.

-Mmm. Esto sería más fácil con el **Modo Sabio**, quizá debería probar...- pensaba mientras se acercaba al final del pasillo.

Al doblar la esquina escuchó que alguien le dijo:

-¿**Naruto**? ¿**Naruto** eres tú?-.

Reconoció esa voz, se dió la vuelta rápidamente. Era **Ino**, levantaba la mano acercandose.

-Veo qué ya estas aquí, tengo entendido que debes encontrarte con **Sakura **y la **Quinta**, para ver lo de tu nuevo brazo, pero su consultorio está dos plantas más arriba.- dijo ella.

-Sí, acabo de llegar, este lugar es enorme.- respondió **Naruto** mirando alrededor.

Ino sonrió.

-Mmm. Dejame te llevo, voy para allá, las escaleras estan más adelante, sigueme.

**Naruto** asintió y comenzaron a caminar. Mientras avanzaban, notó que Ino tenía el cabello más largo que la última vez, usaba una bata blanca sobre su ropa morada y llevaba una carpeta en la mano. Imposible no saber que trabaja en un hospital.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía, no te has aparecido mucho por aquí, parece que sanas tan rápido como dice **Sakura**.- dijo mirando su manga derecha.

-Bueno, sí; no había necesitado venir, ademas he estado mucho en la academia con **Iruka-sensei**. Leyendo, memorizando textos, esas cosas.- respondió.

Con una pequeña risa Ino dijo:

-Te he visto hacer muchas cosas, pero eso me sorprende, en serio.-

Llegaron a las escaleras y comenzaron a subir, es fácil perderse ahí, el tercer piso era igual al segundo. Con la diferencia que había más personas y los pasillos eran más anchos.

-El hospital ha mejorado mucho, la reconstrucción salió bien.- dijo **Naruto**.

-Ahora está tranquilo, pero no te imaginas como eran los primeros meses, al volver, con todos los heridos. Algunos que sobrevivieron en la batalla, no lo lograron estando aquí. Se necesitó mucha ayuda, más de la que había, por eso me uní a Sakura. Aunque el **Ninjutsu Médico** no era mi fuerte, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada...-

**Ino** sujetó con fuerza los documentos que llevaba en la mano y bajó la cabeza.

**Naruto** notó esto.

-Entiendo, el deber no acabó para tí ni para los ninjas médicos con el fin de la guerra. Han hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Tú en especial, sé que no retrocediste aun con el **Edo Tensei**. Fuiste muy valiente allá. Y aquí.- dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro.

Se detuvieron, a mitad de camino al cuarto piso. **Ino** levantó la mirada, y sonrió.

-Este **Narutk**...- pensó.

-Gracias. Yo...-

-¿Falta mucho? Creo que voy algo tarde.- la interrumpió **Naruto**.

**Ino** hizo una mueca.

-Ya casi, es en esta planta.- dijo.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron al cuarto piso.

-El consultorio de **Sakura** es por aquí.- dijo Ino señalando una puerta a mitad del corredor.

-¿Estas emocionado? Veo que llevas ropa nueva?-. dijo.

Avanzaron.

-Un poco, estaba esperando este día, y sí, es un obsequio de está mañana. Quería empezar bien y además ahora me quedará mejor.- sonrió **Naruto** levantando los hombros.

-Ya veo, mira, ya estamos aquí.- dijo **Ino**. Se detuvieron en la puerta, decía '**Haruno Sakura**: Jefa de Departamento' en un letrero encima. **Ino** tocó dos veces.

Respondieron: -¡Adelante!-

Ella giró la perilla y **Naruto** respiró profundo. Estaba apunto de volver a ser como antes.

Y ademas volvería a ver a su compañera...

**1.3 DOS DE TRES**

Al abrir la puerta **Ino** entró primero, **Naruto** detrás de ella. Ahí estaba **Sakura**, con una caja enorme llena de papeles; sentada en el suelo, dando la espalda.

Apenas y miró hacia atras:

-**Ino** ¿donde estabas? Pensé que solo ibas a bajar unos segundos, no te demores más, quizá se necesite más personal en la entrada. Hay una multitud enorme. - dijó **Sakura** mientras leía papel tras papel y lo lanzaba.

-Sí, disculpa, cuando venía de camino...-

-Bueno, ya no importa, pero te necesito. No encuentro el informe del paciente 1-8-3.- La interrumpió.

-Lo necesitaremos para esta tarde y no hay mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento aparecerá aqui **Tsunade-sama**.- Agregó.

Sin duda **Sakura** no era conciente de lo que pasaba. **Ino** se limitó a responder mientras **Naruto** la miraba en silencio y luego él dijo:

-Parece que no es el mejor momento, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar, **Sakura** soltó lo que tenía en la mano y giró la cabeza rápidamente.

¡**NARUTO**! - gritó.

-Baja la voz, estás en un hospital.- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella se levantó como pudo, se sacudió la falda y arregló su cabello lo más posible. Al terminar, fue hacia ellos.

-Disculpa que te reciba así, no estaba segura de la hora. Y no me avisó nadie que habías llegado, algo debió pasar en la recepción. - explicó **Sakura**.

-No te preocupes, no fue dificil llegar, Ino me trajo aquí, fue una suerte; entré por el segundo piso.- dijo **Naruto**.

-Mmm. No hay entradas en el segundo piso...- respondió.

-Ya, ya. Olvídalo. ¿Qué pasa con la abuela **Tsunade**?-

-No ha llegado todavía, pensaba que estaría aquí antes que tú.- dijo **Sakura** mirando el reloj. -**Ink** ¿podrías investigar donde puede estar?-

-Yo me encargo.-

**Ino** salió de la oficina y cerró.

**Sakura** fue hacia la caja y metió todos los papeles que estaban tirados.

-Sientate, de momento tendrás que esperar. **Lady Tsunade** no debe tardar mucho, ella traerá tu nuevo brazo, junto con **Shizune**.-

**Naruto** lo hizo, se sentó frente al escritorio, y ella fue a su asiento.

-Mmm. Y yo que pensaba que iba tarde, me hizo correr sin razón, esa vieja viciosa.- dijo él con una mueca.

-No empieces con lloriqueos, esto es un proceso complicado, solo aguanta. - ella lo regañó.-Siempre es igual contigo.-

-Ya entendí, ya entendí. Es solo que he estado esperando mucho; y es gracioso. **Sasuke** no ha vuelto en estos meses, tu eres ahora alguien importante y yo no he podido salir para nada en este tiempo. Estará ahora paseando por el mundo, ojalá hubiera podido ir con él. ¿Se ha comunicado contigo,** Sak**...?

\- **Naruto** se detuvo al ver que no lo estaba escuchando.

**Sakura** tiene sobre su escritorio la foto del que alguna vez fue el **Equipo 7** de **Kakashi**. Sin duda el escuchar de **Sasuke** la tomó por sorpresa.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?- preguntó.

Tardó un poco en regresar.

-¿Como? ¿Yo? Si, si. Bien. Es solo que el tenerte aquí, me trae muchos recuerdos. Disculpa. **Sasuke**; no he sabido nada de él, desde que se fué. La última vez que lo ví fue en la puerta de la aldea. - dijo **Sakura**.

-Mmm. **Sakura** siempre tan misterioso, me pregunto...que estará haciendo en este momento. - **Naruto** exclamó, mirando la fotografía.

Si tambien se lo están preguntando, ni siquiera este narrador tiene noticias sobre el **Uchiha**. Hay quienes dicen que lo vieron en la **Villa Oculta de la Niebla** cazando ninjas renegados. Otros que vieron a un chico con el **Sharingan** en el inmenso desierto del **Pais del Viento**. Quizá sepamos algo de él pronto, quizá no...

Volviendo al Hospital.

-Creo que simplemente no tiene motivos para volver.- dijo **Sakura** en voz baja.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! **Konoha** siempre será su hogar, vaya donde vaya; haga lo que haga. Deberias saberlo. Tu eres, su... bueno. Pensaba que ustedes habían llegado a algo, que te habría dicho algo al final. Ya sabes, siempre has estado loca por **Sakura**, nunca lo pudiste ocultar.- riendo afirmó **Naruto**.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso, idiota?

**Sakura** golpeo su escritorio y sujetó a **Naruto** del cuello.

-No entiendes nada sobre las mujeres. No has cambiado en nada **Naruto**, no importan los **Bijuus**, no importa **Kaguya**. Tu nunca vas a cambiar.- decía ella alterada mientras agitaba a **Naruto**.

-Eres tan ciego con los sentimientos de las personas, por eso nunca te has dado cuenta de **Hinata**...- se calló de repente.

**Naruto** escuchó eso y reaccionó.

-¿Hinata? ¿De qué estas hablan...?

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Ustedes dos! Dejen de jugar.-

Era **Tsunade** junto con **Shizune**.

-**Naruto**, **Sakura**. Vengan conmigo. No tengo todo el día...-

**1.4 PIEZA DE REPUESTO**

Tsunade estaba parada en la puerta, con las manos en la cintura. **Shizune** detrás de ella, sujetando un portafolio.

-Ustedes dos, sigánme.- dijo la **Quinta**.

-Abuela, ya era hora de que llegaras. Eso de ser responsable sigue sin ser lo tuyo.- dijo **Naruto** con ojos de molestia.

Tsunade lo miró fijamente.

Instintivamente **Sakura** golpeó a **Naruto** y lo sostuvo de la cabeza.

-Él no quiere decir eso **Lady Tsunade**, es que el pobre ha perdido un poco de neuronas en este tiempo, no le haga caso. Ya sabe como es. La seguimos.-

Tsunade comenzó a caminar hacia el final del corredor, **Sakura **tomó una bata blanca, que estaba colgada detrás de la puerta. Mientras se la ponía y cerraba su consultorio; **Naruto** salió primero y saludo a **Shizune**:

-Hola, **Shizune** ¿como estas? Sigues con esa viejita, eh. Pensaba que te habrias librado ya de ella.- dijo **Naruto**, susurrando lo último.

-Que gusto verte, **Naruto**. Ahora mismo no acompaño a **Lady Tsunade**, pero pidió mi ayuda, no digas esas cosas. Ella se está esforzando mucho con esto desde hace tiempo; deberías ser más amable.- respondió.

-Si, un proceso complicado. Eso me dijeron...- dijo **Naruto **mirando a **Sakura**.

**Sakura** terminó de cerrar su oficina y los tres comenzaron a caminar por donde se fué Tsunade.

-Vamos a la Sala de Atención Especial, allí está todo lo necesario, **Shizune**, ¿lo que llevas ahí; es lo que yo creo? - preguntó **Sakura**.

-Si, si. Aquí esta, creado con **Células del Primer Hokage** en perfecto estado.- afirmó **Shizune** levantando el portafolio.

-Impresionante, ¿y puedo verlo? - dijo **Naruto** emocionado.

-Olvídalo **Naruto**, esto es muy delicado sllo **Tsunade-sama** puede abrirlo.- respondió **Shizune** ocultandolo de su vista.

-Además es probable que eches todo a perder...- dijo **Sakura** con una mala cara a **Naruto**.

Los tres siguieron caminando, hasta llegar a unas escaleras qué empezaron a subir.

-Más escaleras. Este lugar se ve más pequeño desde fuera.- dijo **Naruto**.

-Es un hospital más grande para más pacientes, no solo gente de la Aldea viene aquí, tambien de fuera.- respondió **Shizune**.

-Así es, no podemos negarle la ayuda a nadie. No después de todo lo que ha pasado.- dijo **Sakura** con una mirada fija.

-Muchos, ahora mismo, siguen luchando en algún lado, la Guerra no acabó del todo. Seguro no lo sabías, pero Sai trabaja de cerca con **Kakashi-sensei**. Lo veo muy poco, pero si no ha venido por aquí, quiere decir que esta bien, o eso espero.- agregó ella.

-Mmm. **Sai**...- suspiró **Naruto**.

Parecía que pensaba en el bienestar de su compañero.

-¡Ese palido ha estado todo este tiempo fuera de la aldea; no como yo! ¡Que molestia!- gritó de repente.

-Ay **Naruto**; deberíamos haber creado otro cerebro, mejor...- dijo **Sakura** con la mano en la frente.

Llegando a la quinta planta del hospital, **Shizune** y **Sakura** comenzaron a conversar de cerca, él iba detras.

-Cuando termine aquí iré con **Kakashi-sensei**, le pediré una mision, no quiero quedarme más tiempo en la academia. Ahora podré...- pensaba **Naruto **mientras sostenía su hombro derecho.

-**Sakura**, **Sai**, **Lee**, **Kiba**, **Shino**. Todos ellos estan lejos haciendo cosas importantes y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo.-

-¿Crees que eres el único que se ha aburrido este tiempo, **NARUTO**?- Una voz vino de su interior.

Entonces **Naruto** apareció de pie sobre agua, en un lugar oscuro. Dentro de su mente, alguién miraba todo lo que hacía.

-¡**KURAMA**! Ya era hora de que despertaras, eres muy perezoso.- dijo Naruto con un guiño.

-Silencio, no tengo por que estar escuchando clases de los Señores Feudales y las fronteras. Yo soy una bestia con cola, no un tonto como tú. Pero parece que ahora ocurre algo interesante. ¿Cuando volveremos a salir? Me aburro.- respondió el **Kyuubi** apareciendo frente a el.

-Ahora mismo, espero que la vieja **Tsunade** pueda curarme pronto y por fin tener una misión.-

-Tú nos metiste en este problema, dejandote herir contra ese **Uchiha**, será mejor que lo soluciones pronto.-

-Es tanto tu culpa, como mía. Si hubieras tenido más **Chakra** no nos hubieran lastimado. Al final, ganamos esa pelea.-

**Kurama** cerró los ojos y se acostó:

-Despiertame cuando estemos fuera, no me molestes hasta entonces...-

**Naruto** volvió, estaba caminando por el pasillo. **Sakura** y **Shizune** entraron a una habitación, él las siguió. Parecía más animado que antes.

**Tsunade** ya los esperaba con una mesa llena de herramientas, había una cama en el centro del cuarto.

-**Sakura**, **Shizune**, preparense. Y tú, ¿estas listo, **Naruto**?- le preguntó, no hizo ninguna expresión.

**Naruto** tragó saliva y dijo:

-No podría estarlo más.-

**Tsunade** colocándose unos guantes:

-Entonces, sientate. Comenzemos...-

**1.5 HECHO EL UNO PARA EL OTRO**

**Naruto** se quitó chaqueta y camiseta, luego se sentó en la cama. **Sakura** y **Shizume** se colocaban cubrebocas y guantes. Al terminar se pusieron a los lados de **Tsunade**. Ella dijo:

-Bien, **Naruto**. Quitaré la venda que tienes en el hombro. No debería doler pero respira profundo. Y sobre todo ¡NO TE MUEVAS y NO HABLES!-

Tsunade retiró los vendajes que cubrían la herida, luego limpió el área con cuidado usando esponjas. Él miraba, con ojos muy firmes, no parpadeaba y no hacía ninguna expresión. Quizá era el hecho que había estado preparándose para esto, quien sabe.

-**Shizune**, traelo para acá.- dijo Tsunade.

**Shizune** acercó el portafolio, y lo puso a un lado de la cama, sobre la mesa que estaban las herramientas médicas. Lo abrió.

•[Nota del Narrador: en Naruto hay mucha controvercia respecto al por qué usa vendajes en el brazo derecho. Hay quienes dicen qué es por qué es de otro color, por decir, Blanco. Como Obito, que tenía un brazo artificial, bueno. La mitad del cuerpo artificial, y era originalmente blanco, pero se volvía de su color natural con el tiempo. Pero si era herido o estaba débil, volvía a ser Blanco. Yo sostengo la teoría de que el brazo artificial de Naruto es de otro color e igual se tiñe con el tiempo. Sé que en la película "The Last" aparece una foto del brazo sin vendas y es color natural. Aunque en un databook, Kishimoto aseguró que usaba vendas para recordarse el vínculo que sostiene con Sasuke. Es decir, así como Sasuke se negó a usar el brazo, Naruto lo 'oculta' para hacer como si no estuviera. Claro que Naruto es el Hokage, en la actualidad y necesita todo de sí para el cargo. En fín, esta afirmación de Kishimoto, a mí me parece muy vaga. Creo que la hizo para quitarse el asunto de encima. Sinceramente no es de mi agrado esa razón.

En resumen, aquí lo manejaré así; el brazo es blanco y lo vendará para ocultar el cambio de color. Este se volverá del color de piel de Naruto, con el tiempo.

Es dificil, ya que en la vida real no es posible algo así y no se tiene referencia alguna. Pero lo lógico sería que con el pasar de la sangre, dejara de ser blanco. Las vendas tambien serán para protegerlo inicialmente. Gracias]•

Y ahí estaba, en una especie de sustancia gelatinosa, era pálido, sin color. Pero parecía vivo, aunque no se movía.

-¿Estas segura qué esto funcionará, abuela? - dijo **Naruto** mirando el portafolio.

-¿Qué te dije que hicieras...? - Tsunade respondió con esa cara de enojo.

**Naruto** no dijo nada más, como si se hubiera tragado la lengua.

-Levanta el brazo derecho, despacio. Mantenlo firme, en esta posición.- dijo la **Quinta **tomando a **Naruto** por el hombro.

**Naruto** levantó el brazo derecho, el hombro, lo sostuvo verticalmente.

-**Shizune**, sacalo y conectalo a **Naruto**. Hazlo despacio. **Sakura** procura que no se vaya a mover, tomalo del otro brazo.- ordenó **Tsunade**.

**Sakura** se acercó a **Naruto**. Puso su mano derecha en su hombro izquierda y la otra mano en la rodilla. Ella estaba firme pero tan nerviosa como si fuese a explotar, sus ojos no tenían ningun gesto.

-No te muevas **Naruto**, esta es la parte importante, resiste; pronto terminará.- dijo Sakura.

En la mente de ella; estaba la imagen de aquel día, cuando corrió hacia **Sasuke** y **Naruto** en el **Vall****e del Fi****n**. Cuando los vió a los dos heridos en el suelo, desángrandose. Uso todo el **Chakra** que le quedaba para cerrar las heridas de ambos. Eso significó el regreso del **Equipo 7**, aunque no duraría mucho. Ese día era un mar de emociones, **Naruto** finalmente cumplió la promesa que le hizo y **Sasuke** se disculpó con ella por los males que le había causado. No había sentido esa unión a sus compañeros desde hace tanto tiempo...

-Vas a estar bien, ahora soy yo quien cuida de tí. Quien lo diría...- dijo **Sakura** con una sonrisa, para quitarle presión a **Naruto**.

**Tsunade** sostenía el hombro y antebrazo de Naruto. **Shizune** tenía el brazo artificial en las manos y se puso junto a **Tsunade**.

-Ahora; todos tranquilos. Hazlo, **Shizune**...- ordenó **Tsunade**.

Ella onectó despacio el brazo con **Naruto**. En ese momento todos aguantaron la respiración...

Mientras empujaban ambas partes, comenzó a salir vapor, la herida empezaba a cerrarse y el brazo parecía aceptar a **Naruto**. Todos miraban asombrados, menos **Tsunade** que no parpadeaba. El brazo y **Naruto**. Se habían unido, entonces. **Shizune** lo soltó y el brazo estaba ya fijo.

**Tsunade** soltó el hombro de **Naruto**. Pero el dejó caer el brazo sobre su rodilla. No podía moverlo aunque estaba totalmente unido. **Sakura** estaba inmóvil junto a **Naruto** y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza inconcientemente.

**Tsunade** miró la zona en que se habían unido; con algodon se aseguró que estuviera totalmente cerrada la herida, entonces dijo:

-¿Como lo sientes, **Naruto**?-

-No siento nada hasta ahora, cuando lo pusieron sentí un poco de ardor en el hombro. A decir verdad, el único dolor que tengo es en el izquierdo, **Sakura** me estas lastimando, tienes mucha fuerza...- dijo **Naruto** girando hacia ella con una mueca de dolor.

**Sakura** lo soltó y se alejó, había estado sosteniendo a **Naruto** de más de los nervios.

**Shizune** se puso detrás de **Naruto**. **Tsunade** frente a él a su izquierda y **Sakura** a la derecha.

-¿Qué; qué debo hacer ahora...?- dijo **Naruto**.

-Tu cuerpo tiene que empezar a mandar sangre al brazo, para que puedas moverlo, la recuperación que siempre has tenido, hizo que conectarlo fuera fácil y no necesitaras puntos de sutura. Las Células del **Primer Hokage** se adaptan a tu cuerpo. Mi abuelo y tú comparten un vínculo, más alla del genético.- explicó **Tsunade**.

Al escuchar esto **Naruto** recordó al **Sabio de los Seis Caminos**. Cuando le dijo que compartía el alma de **Asura** al igual que **Hashirama**. Le vino a la mente el justu que utilizó **Sakura** para pelear contra **Madara**. Que le permitía curarse aunque fuera una herida mortal. Y tambien pensó en el momento que sanó el ojo de **Kakashi**, aunque sigue sin saber como fué posible. La cabeza le daba vueltas con tantos recuerdos y jutsus.

Para **Naruto** esto era más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero entonces tuvo una idea...

-¡ABUELA! ¿Y si uso mi **Modo Ermitaño**? Aumenta mi recuperación mientras absorbo energía natural.- gritó **Naruto**.

**Tsunade** sonrió, no esperaba una idea tan oportuna de él:

-Adelante, tal vez funcione...-

**Shizune** y **Sakura** conocen las habilidades de Naruto cuando se convierte en **Sennin**. Estaban igual de sorprendidas por lo que dijo.

**Naruto** bajó la cabeza; pasaron unos segundos, y al levantarla, había aparecido una sombra naranja alrededor de sus ojos. Los abrió y ahí estaba.

**Modo Sabio** activo...

**1.6 A LA MEDIDA**

**Naruto** levantó la cabeza, el **Modo Sabio** se hacía evidente en sus ojos. Mirada de rana con sombreado naranja, siempre seria, siempre llena de confianza. Regeneración avanzada, fuerza sobrehumana, agilidad y **Chakra** extra. Son algunas de las ventajas que ofrece el obtener **Energia Natural** volviéndose un **Ermitaño**.

Todas lo miraron con una sonrisa, entonces; las tres se apartaron de **Naruto**.

-Bien **Naruto**, que bueno ver que no lo has olvidado.- dijo **Tsunade**. -**Sakura**, **Shizune** vamos a darle espacio. Hemos terminado.-

-Sí, **Lady Tsunade**.- respondieron.

Entonces las tres pasaron a quitarse los guantes y tirar lo que habían utilizado. Limpiar algunas cosas y ordenar otras.

**Tsunade** se deshizo de sus guantes y se acercó a **Naruti**. Miraba fijamente sus ojos; los ojos de las ranas.

-Hace tiempo que no veía las Técnicas del **Monte** **Myōboku**. Pero claro, creo que eres la única persona en la aldea que las puede utilizar.- dijo **Tsunade** examinando a **Naruto**.

Sacó un bajalenguas de su ropa y dijo:

-Bien, abre la boca.-

**Naruto** obedeció y ella miró que todo estuviera en orden. Terminó y lo sostuvo de la barbilla, giró su cabeza a la izquierda y a la derecha.

-Parece que estás bien, no hay ninguna especie de respuesta negativa de tu cuerpo.- dijo la **Quinta** mirando el brazo.

-Eh, abuela...- respondió **Naruto**.

-¿Se quedará así de este color para siempre? Creo que ya soy demasiado raro.- agregó él.

**Tsunade** se detuvo a pensar, puso las manos en la cintura, luego en la cabeza, se acercó a mirar el brazo. Y respondió:

-No tengo idea.-

-¡¿QUÉ?! !¿QUÉ CLASE DE NINJA MÉDICO ES USTED ANCIANA?!- dijo **Naruto** alterado.

-Ya, ya. No grites. Es díficil decirlo, no te apresures a eso. Primero. **Naruto** intenta moverlo.- **Tsunade** ordenó, cambiando su expresión.

-Bien...- respondió.

**Sakura** y **Shizune** terminaron lo que hacían y se acercaron junto a **Tsunade** frente a **Naruti**. Querían saber si el **Modo Sabio** había cambiado algo.

Él puso la mano izquierda en su hombro y se concentró en el brazo derecho. Las tres lo miraba sin parpadear.

Entonces **Naruto** comenzó a hacer un gesto, esto las paralizó y luego él gritó:

-¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Ah!- decía Naruto con lamentos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?- dijo **Sakura**.

-Dinos que sientes, **Naruto**.- dijo **Shizune**.

-Habla.- terminó **Tsunade**.

**Naruto** sostenía su hombro con fuerza y cerraba los ojos. Parecía dolerle mucho, entonces bajó la cabeza...

Las tres se asustaron y cuando iban a acercarse:

-Es broma, estoy bien.- dijó **Naruto** levantándose de la mesa, poniendose de pie y moviendo ambos brazos con total libertad. -Pude moverlo desde que entré en **Modo Sennin**. Todas cayeron, que tontas son.-

**Naruto **decía riendo estas cosas, seguramente pensó que sería divertido. Ellas lo miraban con la peor cara que tenían. **Sakura** rápidamente se lanzó hacía **Naruto **y comenzó a abofetearlo, una y otra vez.

-¿Te crees gracioso? Nadie se esta riendo aparte de tí, no tienes ni idea de lo que es tener que cuidar de un paciente.- **Sakura** estaba enloquecida y fuera de sí.

Mientras tanto, **Shizune** y **Tsunade** parecían aliviadas. Aunque su reacción fue menor a la de **Sakura**. Ambas habían visto como pudo moverse con tanta naturalidad y confiaban en la regeneración, en especial **Tsunade**.

-Creo que funcionó perfectamente, **Lady Tsunade**. El **Modo Ermitaño** ha terminado de únir a **Naruto **con el brazo. La recuperación es asombrosa.- dijo **Shizune**.

Tsunade respondió:

-Así es, lastima que ni con esa técnica deje de ser un cabezahueca.-

-¡**Sakura**! Ponle un vendaje a **Naruto** en ese brazo. **Shizune** acompañame. Te lo encargo.- dijo la **Quinta** mirandola.

**Tsunade** y **Shizune** salieron de la habitación y **Sakura** fue hacia un cajon, sacó unas vendas y volvió con **Naruto**.

-Levanta el brazo, tonto.-

**Naruto** lo hizo sin problemas, tenía la cara un poco roja, un pequeño traumatizmo por los golpes, no tenía ganas de seguir hablando.

**Sakura** comenzó a vendar desde el antebrazo, justo en la parte en que cambia de color. Entonces, sin dejar de mirar lo que hacía, dijo:

-Me alegro de que haya funcionado; esto llevó mucho trabajo y no sabiamos si iba a salir bien, **Tsunade-sama **y **Shizune** pasaron mucho tiempo analizando las Células del **Primer Hokage**. Yo estaba preocupada que no volvieras a la normalidad; después de todo, te lastimaste peleando con **Sasuke**...-

-Fué por voluntad propia, yo lo decidí así. Decidí salvar a **Sasuke**, decidí detenerlo. Si me lastimé, fue por que yo así quería.- **Naruto** respondió.

-Es cierto y al final cumpliste esa promesa; lo hiciste. Salvaste a **Sasuke**, de si mismo. Lo trajiste de vuelta. Hiciste todo lo que dijiste que harías. Desde **Pain**, hasta **Madara** y **Kaguya**. Aunque era problema de todos, de los tres. Dejé que fueras tu el que se ocupara siempre, mientras lo que hacía yo era insignificante.-

-¡No es verdad! Eso nunca ha sido verdad, el **Equipo 7** fue la primera familia que tuve; y siempre ha sido eso. Un equipo.-

**Naruto** tomó a **Sakura** de la mano y la puso en su pecho.

-¿Lo olvidas? Yo no lo olvido. Me salvaste la vida, me mantuviste a salvo cuando perdí a **Kurama**. Si no hubieras estado ahí, seguramente habría muerto. Pero en medio de todo, no te rendiste.-

Con la mano izquierda sostenía a **Sakura**, contra él. En ese momento, el **Modo Sabio** se terminó.

Los ojos azules de **Naruto** miraron a los verdes de ella.

-No eres una cobarde, ni fuiste un estorbo nunca; no para mí. Yo se lo que has hecho y más importante; lo que puedes hacer. Eres la mejor ninja de está aldea, más lista y más fuerte que **Sakura** y yo.- dijó **Naruto** con la sonrisa más sincera que tiene.

**Sakura** se quedó en blanco, **Naruto** la soltó. Y ella volvió al vendaje, hasta llegar a los dedos. Terminó, se giró y fue hacia una mesa donde dejó el resto de las vendas.

Dando la espalda a **Naruto**, dijo:

-Gracias...- -Sin duda has cambiado más que yo, y que todos. ¿Quién lo diría?-

**Sakura** no miraba hacia atras y parecía quitar una lágrima de su mejilla.

-Escucha, **Naruto**, son demasiados años los que hemos estado juntos, y aunque sabía de lo fuertes que eran tus sentimientos hacia mi; no los apreciaba, no los notaba. De ninguna manera. Y tu nunca te fuiste de mi lado, aunque te mentí con eso. Mientras buscaba a **Sasuke**, fuí lo suficientemente egoista como para utilizar esos sentimientos para detenerte. Tu te percataste de eso; yo estaba equivocada. Y aun así, nunca te alejaste, no cambiaste; actuando siempre por el bien de la aldea, de todos, de tu y yo.-

Dandose la vuelta dijo:

-No se como tomarás esto pero...-

**Sakura** se giró. Se dió cuenta que estaba hablando sola. **Naruto** se había ido y la ventana detrás de la cama estaba abierta.

Estaba paralizada; en ese momento apareció **Shizune** cargando a Tonton. Parece que había salido a buscar al cerdo.

-**Sakura**, ¿donde se fué **Naruto**?- preguntó **Shizune**. Ella estaba pálida y sin decir nada, señalo a la ventana...

En otro lado del hospital, en la azotea. **Naruti** se colocaba su ropa. Termino de ponerse la chaqueta y chocó los puños con total confianza.

Saltó a la cima del edificio:

-Lo siento, **Sakura**, pero no puedo perder más tiempo.-

Ajustando su banda Ninja, puso rumbo hacía la **Roca de los Hokage**...

**1.7 SALIDA INMINENTE**

En caida libre desde lo más alto del hospital, **Naruto** se sujetó a la pared antes de tocar el suelo y se impulsó hacia adelante.

Cayó en otra azotea y siguió corriendo, saltando de tejado; uno tras otro. Se sentía bien con toda la emoción acumulada; no podía esperar para llegar con **Kakashi** y pedirle una misión, todo lo que fuera para poder salir de la aldea.

Pensaba que tal vez podría ayudar a **Sai** con las misiones especiales que le encargan o ir con **Kiba**, **Shino** y **Lee**; sea donde sea que esten para darles una mano en su tarea. En su cabeza no había otra cosa más que eso.

No había entrado en acción desde hace mucho y si el está disponible, seguramente podría ser útil en algun lado.

La fuerza de **Naruto** sin **Ermitaño** ni **Kurama** era evidente, toda la energía que había estado guardando estaba desatada. Sabía exactamente donde estaba cada lugar, donde caer, por donde seguir.

En cierto momento, cayó en una barandilla, manteniendo el equilibrio. Apretó ambos puños con fuerza, y luego miró a su nueva mano. Observaba con curiosidad, con algo de confusión. ¿Qué podría estar pensando? Quizá, se preguntaba si en verdad funcionaría bien cuando saliera de **Konoha**.

Claro, supongo que necesitaría algo de tiempo para acostumbrarse, de cualquier manera eso no importaba ahora, la prioridad era llegar a la oficina de su viejo sensei.

Ya podía ver el edificio principal, tomando impulso y visualizando su objetivo. Quizo probarse a si mismo.

Saltó con fuerza, muy alto, debieron ser al menos 100 metros; dió una vuelta en el aire y cayó en picada. Justo en el borde de la ventana fuera del despacho, se sostuvo con su brazo derecho, fue muy aparatoso. Algo salió mal.

Sintió un fuerte dolor y se soltó, su brazo no había aguantado. Parte del vendaje se rompió...

Se agarró con **Chakra**, acumulando un poco en sus pies y terminó de subir. Entró por la ventana a la oficina de **Kakashi**. Moviendo con cuidado su brazo derecho.

-Parece que aun no estamos listos para esta clase de cosas. - pensó al ver las vendas sueltas.

En el despacho del **Hokage** no había nadie, estaba el escritorio lleno de papeles, algo de basura y carpetas. Pero nada de la persona que se sienta en ese lugar. **Naruto **se acercó a mirar, solo expedientes e informes encontró, nada de su interés.

-¿Donde puede estar **Kakashi-sensei**? ¿Salió a almorzar? Es apenas medio día. Oh vaya. - se dijo a si mismo.

Caminó hacia la puerta, tal vez alguien fuera sepa algo del **Hokage**. Salió y cerró. Miro alrededor y no había nada especial; solo el mismo pasillo de siempre.

-Este lugar es igual que antes, lo reconstruyeron bien; no como el hospital, parece que no les gusta nada el cambio. - pensó.

Empezó a caminar, esperando encontrar un ninja que le dijera algo de **Kakashi**.

Antes de dar el primer paso:

**Naruto** se quedó inmóvil, no podía moverse.

-¡¿Qué rayos?! ¿Qué pasa? - gritó.

Escuchaba unos pasos venir detrás, lentamente movió la cabeza, a como pudo.

Una voz dijo:

-No te muevas, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿con qué permiso?-

Esa persona se puso a su lado.

Era **Shikamaru** estaba sosteniendo a **Naruto **con su técnica de sombras, al darse cuenta de que era él, deshizo el Jutsu.

-¿**Naruto**? ¿Tu aquí?-

-**Shikamaru**, ¿vas por ahí lanzando eso contra tus amigos.- dijo **Naruto** recuperando la movilidad y estirando el cuello.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la acad...? - **Shikamaru** se detuvo totalmente.

Mirando el brazo vendado de **Naruto **dijo:

-¿Qué tienes ahí? ¿Qué pasó?-

-¿Esto? Es de la abuela **Tsunade** hoy fué el día que me dió el brazo que creó con las Células del **Primer Hokage**.-

-Es impresionante, así que por fin lo terminó- exclamó **Shikamaru**.

Se notaba lo sosprendido que estaba, tomó el brazo y lo levantó, comenzó a mirarlo desde muchos lados, moviéndolo arriba y abajo.

-Oye, ten cuidado. Aun no esta del todo bien; llevo muy poco con el.-

Recuperando el gesto serio de siempre.

-Si, lo siento. Es que no pensé que fuera a funcionar de esta manera. La **Quinta** es sin duda asombrosa.- -Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Como entraste?-

Naruto recordó que era la segunda vez en este día que entra por una ventana y mejor ignoró lo segundo.

-Estoy buscando a **Kakashi-sensei**, necesito hablar con él. Tú eres su asistente, debes saberlo, ¿verdad?-

-¿Asistente? Primero, soy su consejero y Segundo, el **Sexto** salió por unos deberes importantes que tenía, ahora mismo no está.-

-**Shikamaru** para ser tan listo, no ayudas. ¿Donde puedo encontrarlo.-

-No seas tarado, los deberes del **Hokage** son asunto privado de la aldea.-

Con una cara de molestia Naruto bajó la cabeza:

-Uhg, no puede ser justo eligió este día para salir...-

-Basta, pasemos a su oficina. Ahora que estas aquí, hay algo que debe incumbirte. Entra.-

**Shikamaru** cambió su gesto y **Naruto** lo miró con seriedad, parece que es algo importante...

**1.8 SOMBRA ALARGADA**

Ambos entraron a la oficina del **Hokage**.

**Shikamaru** delante y **Naruto** lo seguía; la apariencia del **Nara** era la reglamentaria, chaleco verde con una funda para kunai delante, pantalones negros y otra funda en la pierna derecha, botas negras. Sería irreconocible si no fuera por ese cabello puntiagudo. Tan agudo como su mente, quizá.

Caminaron al escritorio. Él fué hacia un cajon, lo abrío y sacó un pergamino.

-Esto es lo que quiero mostrarte, **Naruto**...-

**Narut****o** se acercó mientras **Shikamaru** lo extendía.

Al abrirse, en su totalidad estaba en blanco.

-Eh, pero si no hay nada. ¿Pergamino equivocado?- dijo **Naruto**.

-Observa.- respondió.

**Shikamar****u** hizo un par de poses de manos y terminando exclamó: -LIBERAR.-

Al hacerlo, comenzaron a aparecer signos, luego se ordenaron. Era sin duda un mensaje.

-Eh, Esto es...- dijo **Naruto**.

-Si, es una técnica **ANBU**; así aunque no llegue a su destino, no podrá leerse. Es un informe. Leélo.-

**Naruto** tomó el pergamino; esta técnica le recordaba al tiempo que conoció a **Sai**; comenzó a leerlo, sus ojos andaban despacio al comenzar; en cierto punto, corrían a toda prisa. Hasta que terminó.

Colocó el mensaje bruscamente sobre el escritorio y dijo:

-**SHIKAMARU**. ¿Todo esto es verdad? ¿Como es posible?

Este lo miró unos segundos, con ojos complétamente fijos.

-Sí, me temo que sí. Este mensaje lo mandó **Yamat****o** hace cinco días**; Hokage-sama** le respondió inmediatamente, le ordenaba que regresará a la aldea pero...

-¡¿PERO?!- **Naruto** repitió.

Entonces alguién más hablo:

-No ha habido respuesta hasta ahora...-

Venía detras de ellos, era **Kakashi**. Parecía llevar un tiempo ahí, tenía los brazos cruzados.

Ambos miraron:

-**Kakashi-sensei**\- dijo **Naruto**.

-**Kakashi****-sama**\- agregó **Shikamaru**.

Este camino hacia ellos, puso una sonrisa y dijo:

-Bueno, **Narut****o**, que alegría que te estes poniendo al tanto. No se por qué sabía que estarías aquí.-

-¿Qué quiere decir, sensei?-

**Kakashi** fué hacia su silla y se sentó. Colocó los brazos sobre el escritorio. La apariencia del **Hokage** es ligeramente diferente, misma indumentaria **Shinob****i** reglamentaria. Chaleco negro, pantalones y botas negras. El cambio mas resaltable, es que; ahora muestra siempre ambos ojos. Al haber perdido su **Sharingan**. No hace falta que oculte el izquierdo con su banda ninja.

-Vengo de reunirme con la **Quinta** en el hospital, me dijo que has recuperado el brazo.- **Kakashi **miraba la mano derecha de **Naruto**.

**Naruto** levantó el brazo vendado aunque estaba algo dañado de cuando llegó, mostrándolo.

-Así es. Y funciona; mas o menos.-

-Tambien me dijo que huiste después de eso, sin avisar a nadie...-

**Narut****o** se puso pálido y sin palabras.

-Pero no importa. Ya estas aquí. **Shikamaru** trae el otro pergamino.- Ordenó **Kakashi.**

Mientras iba por él, agregó:

-Lo que leíste es cierto...-

**Naruto** se puso firme.

-**Yamato** reportó haberse encontrado con **Zetsus Blancos**. Así como haberlos seguido hasta unas ruinas para investigar más de cerca. Pero es todo lo que sabemos, no ha llegado nada más.-

**Narut****o** no hizo ninguna expresión.

-¿Como puede ser? ¿No fueron aniquilados?-

-En realidad, siempre fué una posibilidad; en la Guerra. El enemigo nos superaba en número, según el reporte de **Anko**. Además, solo conociamos una ubicación de donde surgieran.- dijo **Shikamaru** mientras extendia un enorme rollo frente a los tres.

Era un mapa, **Shikamaru** señaló un punto en particular.

-**Akatsuki** tenía su base aquí. **Anko Mitarash****i** aseguró que **Kabuto **y en ese momento, "**Madara**" , partieron de ese lugar. Junto con los resucitados por el **Edo Tensei**.-

**Kakashi** y **Narut****o** escuchaban, con total seriedad.

-Así como los **Zetsus**. Fueron cultivados en el subsuelo. Cuando se les ordenó, avanzaron bajo tierra hacia el frente.- concluyó **Shikamaru**.

**Kaka****shi** dijo:

-Fue gracias al **Cuartel General** y los ninjas de la **Aldea Oculta entre las Rocas** que pudimos obligarlos a salir y evitar una emboscada. Aun no habías llegado, para entonces.-

Ambos miraron a **Naruto**.

-Hemos sospechado que algunos escaparon cuando se vieron superados por la **Alianza Shinobi** y tal vez, había mas de un sitio por el que surgieran. Tal vez existian otros lugares de cultivo. El informe de** Yamato** podría confirmarlo pero no hemos sabido más de el.- dijo **Kakashi**.

-**Naruto**...- agregó **Shikama****ru** al verlo tan inmóvil.

Este gritó poniendo ambas manos en la mesa:

-¡¿Y QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?! SI EL **CAPITAN YAMATO **NECESITA AYUDA NO PODEMOS PERDER EL TIEMPO.-

Ambos se sorprendieron, pero quizá no tanto. Lo conocen lo suficientemente bien, debe ser.

-Él ya fué capturado una vez, por protegerme y yo no lo sabía. Si está en peligro, esta vez lo rescataré. No importa que pase...- **Naruto **pensó, con convicción.

**Shikamaru** sonrió, se alegró de ver que **Naruto** siempre será **Naruto**.

**Kakashi** sabía que esa sería su reacción, es su Sensei; dijo:

-Bien, pero escucha...-

**1.9 GUIA DE VIAJE**

**Kakashi** miraba a **Naruto**. Entonces comenzó a hablar:

-Conociéndote, se que nada de lo que diga te va a detener, ¿verdad?-

**Naruto** sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, pero debes poner atención ahora mismo. Ya estaba planeando enviar a álguien que conozca a **Yamato** de cerca y tenga experiencia en el sigilo.-

-**Sai**...- susurró **Naruto**.

-La discreción es lo más importante, este es un asunto delicado. La aparición de los **Zetsus Blancos**, es ultrasecreto. Si la aldea llegara a enterarse, correría el pánico. La mayoría aun se recupera y nadie quiere saber más de la Guerra. Si entras en esta misión, es vital que no le digas nada a nadie. ¿Entendiste?- concluyó **Kakashi** con una mirada fria.

-**Narut****o**, no debes olvidar eso. No se dirá nada hasta averiguar que tan grave es la situación. No hace falta preocupar a todos innecesariamente.- agregó **Shikamaru**.

-Ya entiendo, bien. Guardar total silencio, no hay problema. ¿Cuando puedo irme?-

-Mandaremos un mensaje a tu compañero, está fuera de la aldea. Confirmaremos donde pueden reunirse.- dijo **Shikamaru**.

-**Naruto**, no sabemos que puede estarte esperando alla. Con tu estado, ¿estas seguro? Sé bien que eres fuerte pero no llevas con ese brazo ni un día. No debes ponerte en peligro tan pronto...- dijo **Kakashi.**

-Sensei; no voy a quedarme aquí esperando a saber noticias del **Capitan Yamato**, si tengo la posibilidad de ayudar, entonces debo hacerlo. Cada vez me siento mejor, estoy listo para esto. Además, no iré solo. Tendré a **Kurama** y a **Sai.**\- respondió.

El **Kyuubi** sonrió en el interior de **Naruto**.

-Bien, entonces...- exclamó **Kakash****i** poniendose de pie.

-Vas a necesitar equipo. Veo que llevas ropa nueva, me gusta; te sienta bien el negro. **Shikamaru** dale uno de nuestros mapas.- agregó.

**Shikamaru** fué hacia un librero y **Kakashi** buscó debajo de su escritorio algo. Era una bolsa de herramientas; se la entregó a **Naruto**.

-Todo ninja debe tener siempre esto a la mano, es mía, así que cuidala.- dijo el **Sexto.**

-Detrás de este escritorio no hay mucha acción, supongo- dijo **Naruto** mientras colocaba la bolsa atras, en la cintura.

**Shikamar****u** volvió con dos pergaminos, uno azul y uno rojo:

-Guarda esto** Narut****o**, esto te servirá para llegar al punto de encuentro con **Sai**. Es importante.-

**Naruto **los tomó y los guardó en su chaqueta. En un momento, ya estaba listo. El se visualizaba ya la salida de la aldea.

-Bien, vuelve mañana a primera hora. Te confirmaremos donde debes ir...- dijo **Shikamaru**.

-Aprovecha el día para no dejar cabos sueltos en la aldea. No sabemos cuanto estaras fuera. Vuelve a casa y reune lo que aun te haga falta.- concluyó **Kakashi**.

**Naruto** sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de salir. Miró a una pared, donde se encontraban las fotos de los anteriores **Hokages**. Ahí, vió la foto de su padre; **Minato**...

Con gran confianza dijo abriendo la puerta. -No fallaré, se los aseguro.-

**K****akashi **y **Shikama****ru** sonrieron ante esto. **Narut****o** salió.

Ahora nuestro héroe tiene un nuevo horizonte a la espera.

¿Qué tan grave será la situación? ¿Hay algo más en todo esto? Sea como sea.

**Naruto Uzumaki está de vuelta...**


	2. El Uzumaki Retorna

Historia basada en la Obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Saliendo de la oficina, **Naruto** se dirigió hacia la salida. En el camino se encontró unos cuantos ninjas que le dieron la mano para saludarlo, un par de cumplidos y dar autógrafos. Es muy popular.

Se detuvo para atenderlos y al terminar, salió a la calle.

-Bien, como dijo **Kakashi** tengo un par de cosas por hacer quizá debería ir primero...-

Su estomago hizo un ruido enorme, como un trueno.

-Primero; a comer algo. No desayuné nada por la emoción, después de todo.-

Caminando por las calles, saludando a las personas; es la estrella de la aldea:

-Hola, **Naruto**. ¿Todo bien?-

-**Naruto-sama **¿Como está?-

-Que alegría verte, **Naruto**, que bueno saber que estas por aquí.-

-Que bien te ves hoy, **Naruto-senpai**.-

Todo tipo de personas, hombres, mujeres y niños, se acercaban para verlo. Esto sigue siendo antinatural para él. Pero ya era así, incluso antes de la Guerra.

"El niño del milagro"

El que derrotó al lider de **Akatsuki**: **Pain** y defendió la aldea. Que intervino en la resurrección de todos los fallecidos ese día. Ahora más, no solo gente de la aldea. Tambien personas de muy lejos, de lugares desconocidos, ninjas con bandas ajenas a **Konoha**.

Sin duda es todo un fenómeno, él respondía:

-Gracias, que alegría. No hace falta; estoy bien. Muchas gracias. Es muy amable.-

En cuanto tuvo un espacio y la gente se había ido, saltó a un tejado.

-Vaya, llegar a **Ichiraku** será más díficil de lo que creía. Si voy por encima de la calle, es menos probable me detenga tanto. Que ganas tengo de un Ramen...-

**Naruto** siguió su camino, parece que las azoteas son su mejor ruta para cruzar la aldea. Muchas menos personas.

**Ichiraku** estaba comenzando en un nuevo lugar; solía estar en un pequeño sitio hecho de madera. Pero ahora parece estar en crecimiento; eso es un enorme alivio. Nadie quisiera que el negocio se fuera de la aldea. Un tazón de ramen puede curar cualquier cosa ¿no?

Estaba caminando pensando en su sabor, cuando entonces escuchó:

-Tú, extraño. ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

Entonces dos shurikens volaron hacia el; al darse cuenta de esto, **Naruto** se giró. Levantó la mano derecha y los detuvo con dos dedos.

-¿Extraño? ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa?-

Miró a los alrededores pero no había nadie.

-¿Hola?-

Un kunai fue lanzado desde otro lugar, él no vió a la persona pero con gran velocidad lo paró, agarrándolo de la empuñadura.

-¿Esto es una especie de juego?-

Estaba hablando solo, no veía a nadie ahi arriba con él; pensó que podrían venir de la calle. Pero abajo nadie miraba y no parecían darse cuenta de su presencia. Sin duda alguien estaba haciéndole una broma.

De repente, una persona salió de la nada. Con una mascara **ANB****U**. Tenía una capa negra y shurikens en las manos. Atacó a **Naruto** nadamas salir:

-Jutsu: Shuriken Clon de Sombra.- dijo el ninja.

-¡¡Espera, espera!!- respondió alarmado.

Los Shurikens se multiplicaron rápidamente, si antes eran tres, ahora son treinta.

**Naruto** los esquivó con una vuelta hacia atras, todos chocaron en el concreto.

-Oye, hacer esto aquí arriba es peligroso ¿Quien eres?-

Estando frente a frente, el ninja desconocido desapareció. Se esfumó, era un clon de sombra.

Reaparecio detrás de **Naruto**, él no se lo esperaba para nada. Ni siquiera entendía bien que pasaba.

-**Rasengan**\- dijo el **ANBU**.

-¿Qué? ¿**Rasengan**?-

**Naruto** fué impactado por la técnica de lleno, el poder del impacto lo mandó a volar lejos. Si estaba en el centro de la aldea, cayó en uno de los limites con el muro. Atravesó un tejado y destruyó una caja al estrellarse. Casualmente esta caja tenía mas Shurikens y se pinchó el trasero.

-Ahhhhhh.- gritó.

Se levantó rápidamente para quitarse esas cosas puntiagudas.

-¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?- dijo al sacarse la última.

-Ese ninja pudo hacer el **Rasengan**; ¿como es posible? Espera; ¿Donde rayos estoy?-

Parecía ser una especie de bodega; llena de muchas cajas y herramientas. Con un enorme agujero en el techo con forma de **Naruto**.

-Espero que no se enojen mucho por eso, no fué mi culpa. ¿Esto es un almacen?-

Buscó la salida. Su brazo había perdido más vendajes que antes, sin duda necesitaria unas nuevas. Pero no había sufrido ningun daño, por mas aparatoso que fuera lo que pasó. No tenía un solo rasguño.

-Yo solo quería ir apor ramen, ¿como terminaron las cosas así.-

Salió del lugar y vió a varios ninjas fuera, parece que estaban acomodando más cajas. Todo ese lugar estaba lleno de ellas; ya sabemos de que pueden estar llenas.

En cuanto algunos lo vieron, dejaron lo que hacían:

-**Naruto-sama**.-

-**Naruto-Sense****i**.-

-Gran **Naruto**, ¿qué hace aquí?-

-Nunca lo había visto tan de cerca.-

Lo rodearon y le dieron la mano, tocaron su cabello, su ropa. Parecían niños.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Como estan? Solo estoy de paso.-

Sin duda él no deja indiferente a nadie, pero ya esta acostumbrado. Respondió a los saludos y estrechó las manos de los ninjas.

Entonces:

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es este escandalo? Vuelvan a trabajar.-

Era la voz de una mujer que venía detrás de todos, al escuchar esto todos los ninjas corrieron a lo que estaban haciendo, sin pensarlo; **Naruto** se quedó solo.

-Tú. ¿Qué pasa aquí? Alborotador...-

Él se giró con una cara de disculpas.

-No era mi intención, solo estaba pasando por aquí.-

Parece que el héroe recibirá un regaño...

**2.1 HIERRO FUNDIDO**

-Este lugar no está permitido para cualquiera ¿sabes, **Naruto**?-

La chica que hablaba era **TenTen**; ex miembro del **Equipo Guy**. Tenía las manos en la cintura y miraba con curiosidad a **Naruto**. Esta llevaba un vestido blanco, clásico de ella; ropa con estilo chino. Blanca con detalles rojos y su más que caracteristico peinado con un fleco.

[La apariencia de **TenTen** "**The Last**" es de mis favoritos; desaprovechada]

-Creí que no me reconocerías tan fácil...- respondió **Naruto** sacudiéndose un poco.

-¿Es broma? Puedes ver desde cualquier lado a todas las personas que atraes.- dijo ella señalando el lugar por donde se fueron todos.

-Sí, disculpa por el alboroto, tuve un accidente y llegué aquí.-

**Naruto** se detuvo, pensó lo que iba a decir.

-Y a decir verdad, tuve un ligero accidente en esa bodega...-

-¿Accidente?- respondió.

Siguiente.

Estaban ambos parados en el lugar de aterrizaje de **Naruto**.

-¿Dices que caíste por aquí? No lo pareces.- dijo **TenTen**.

-Bueno, sí, pero no fue intencional. Lamento el alboroto, el destrozo de esta caja y del tejado...-

-Cielos. Lamentarlo no va a reparar esto.-

-Ya se, ¡ESPERA!-

Dijo **Naruto** haciendo la pose de Clones de Sombra. Sacó tres y les ordenó:

-Bien, chicos. Hora de trabajar un poco, Levanten estas herramientas y ponganlas en otra caja, luego usen los restos de madera para tapar el agujero del techo. ADELANTE.-

**TenTen** miró con sorpresa su rápido pensar y además notó el brazo vendado. Los Clones se pusieron manos a la obra y mientras trabajaban:

-Oye, ¿como pasó esto? ¿has recuperado tu mano?-

-Bueno, es una larga historia; esto es trabajo de la **Abuela Tsunade**, hizo esta prótesis para mí. Llevo muy poco con ella.-

-¿Y entonces? ¿Puedes recuperar cualquier extremidad que pierdas ahora?-

se acercó a mirar más de cerca.

**Naruto** nervioso:

-No, no, creo que no. Solo esto, espero no perder nada más.- sonrió.

-Impresionante, la **Quinta** no se detiene, es una ninja sin igual.-

-Eres muy fan de ella ¿no? Desde siempre-

-Sí, tu lo viste, cuando conseguiste que volviera a la aldea en ese entonces. Pero... No pude seguir sus pasos como me hubiera gustado.- llevó su mano a su cadera y sacó un pergamino. -Lo mio siempre han sido las armas ninja; no tengo un talento como el de ella.-

-Bueno, con esto has ayudado mucho, a muchas personas. Nadie como tú para ser de apoyo.-

-Apoyo, ¿eh? Bueno, eso ya pasó, hace mucho. No esperaba que te pudieras recuperar así, de cualquier manera. ¿Y? ¿Estas ahora en una misión?- dijo **TenTen** señalando las fundas de **Narut****o**.

-Lo estaré, **Kakashi-sense****i**...- recordó debe tener cuidado al hablar de su misión. -Me ha encargado una misón de mensajeria. ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aqui, por cierto?-

-¿Yo? Estoy a cargo de el almacenamiento. Ahora que no hay más Guerra, todo lo que no vaya a usarse debe ser guardado. Ahora mismo hay menos necesidad de estas cosas.-

-Vaya, supongo es una suerte, si no se utilizan significa que hay paz.-

-No del todo, **Lee** está fuera en una misión, no estoy segura donde, pero sé que está con **Kiba** y **Shino**. Ellos estan peleando aun.-

-Sí, eso me enteré. Espero poder salir pronto, aunque prefiero evitar luchar- dijo **Naruto **sosteniendo su brazo vendado.

**TenTen** lo miraba con atención, su nueva ropa, las vendas y su bolsa en la cintura. Se acercó a Naruto y le dió la vuelta, se puso detrás de él:

-Veamos, si vas a un misión como dices, debes tener las herramientas adecuadas, dejame ver que tienes aquí.-

-Oye, oye. ¿Pero qué?- exclamó **Naruto**. Ella fué rápida.

Comenzó a meter las manos en la bolsa de Naruto. Rebuscando en ella.

-Shurikens, Kunais Todo bastante común, parece en orden, aunque estas herramientas son muy normales.-

-¿Qué tienen de malo? Son las estandares de **Konoha**.-

-"El Héroe de la Aldea" debe llevar algo especial, algo mejor que esto. El **Cuarto Hokage** tenía unos Kunai Especiales que todo el mundo conocía, ¿sabes?-

Pensándolo un poco, esto lo dejo mudo; mirando hacia atras, **Naruto** respondió:

-Bien, ¿qué tienes en mente?-

**TenTen** usó un pergamino, lo lanzó al aire y de el salió un cuchillo. Un poco más largo que un kunai. Con una empuñadura en la que introduces la mano para sujetarla, con ligeros toques dorados en la cuchilla, no es un arma ordinaria, se la mostró a **Naruto**.

-Mira, este es un cuchillo especial; tiene un balance perfecto, muy resistente. Puedes infundir tu **Chakra **y será indestructible.-

-Una Cuchilla de **Chakra**, como las que usaba **Asuma-sensei**. Pero, no había visto una igual. Me gusta. ¿Cuanto pides por ella?-

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo rara que es, más el daño causado aquí...-

**Naruto** tragó saliva esperando escuchar la cifra.

-Creo que puedes llevártela gratis.-

El se sorprendió y dijo:

-¿Gratis? Algo debo de darte.-

-No, no, tómalo como un obsequio por que mejoraste, ahora que volveras a una misión, debes estar listo. Es tuyo.-

**Naruto** se volteó y tomó el arma. La agitó un poco y la hizo girar. Hizo un par de malabares con ella, hasta la equilibró con la punta de un dedo.

-En verdad tiene un balance perfecto.- dijo **Naruto**.

-Verdad que sí, que bueno que lo notes.-

-¿En serio puede llevármelo solo así?-

-Hmm, solo así no, necesito que me hagas un favor...-

Mientras tanto, los demas **Narutos** cumplieron con la orden, levantaron el desastre de la caja rota. Movieron todas las armas del suelo a otro lugar. Y cubrieron el boquete con madera. Se pusieron los tres frente al **Naruto** original y **TenTen**.

-¿Un favor?-

-¿De que tipo?-

-¿Ese es un regalo?-

**Naruto** los hizo desaparecer.

-¿Un favor de que tipo?- dijo.

**TenTen **miró hacia el suelo y comenzó a caminar a la salida del almacén. **Naruto **la siguió. Ya en la puerta...

-Necesito que lleves esto a un lugar.- sacando otro pergamino de su funda.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Donde debo llevarlo? Si ese es el trato, lo acepto, **TenTen**.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, ábrelo cuando estes ahí, me ayudas mucho, justo debo volver ya a mis deberes y no tengo más tiempo. Ten, es tu otra misión.- dijo ella, dándole el rollo.

-Está hecho, solo debo saber donde...-

-¡ESTA TODO AHÍ! Solo ábrelo, te lo encargo, **Naruto**.- concluyó **TenTen **y luego se echó a correr.

Ella se despidió guiñandolé un ojo.

**N****aruto** tenía la cuchilla y el pergamino en la mano. Estaba encantado con el arma. El detalle dorado en la hoja, combina con su cabello.

Mirando al pergamino, se percató que tenía algo escrito encima.

-Hmm; ¿qué dice aquí?-

En el exterior de este, con letra muy ligera decía un nombre. Al verlo, **Naruto** sabía exactamente donde ir. Eran dos palabras:

-"**Neji Hyuga**"-

**2.2 CLIENTE FRECUENTE**

**Naruto** había tomado rumbo de vuelta al centro de la aldea, despues de despedirse de **TenTen** y arreglar lo que había destruido, decidió volver a donde estaba. Y recordó:

-Cielos, han pasado tantas cosas y tan rápido que no he comido nada, en todo el día. Será mejor apurarme; aun tengo cosas por hacer.-

Iba camino hacia **Ichiraku** cuando todo pasó, sin darle demasiado importancia a los contratiempos, apresuró para llegar. Dejando las zonas limites de la aldea y entrando en las zonas más frecuentes, quizo seguir evitando las calles y continuó por los tejados, esta vez más atento. Un ramen le daría la energia suficiente para terminar con todos sus deberes.

Con mucha velocidad llegó a **Ichiraku**, para su suerte no había nadie sentado en la barra, así no tenía que esperar de más.

Entró y saludó:

-Hey, viejo **Teuchi**, uno con Miso de Cerdo. Esta vez tengo algo de prisa.

Sentándose, notó que no había nadie en un principio, entonces una cabeza apareció de repente saliendo detrás de la barra.

-¡**NARUTO**!

Era la hija del dueño, **Ayame** que parecía haber salido de la nada.

-**Naruto**, que alegría tenerte por aquí. Hace mucho que no te veía..-

-Hola, **Ayame**, no es para tanto, vine apenas la semana pasada.-

-Sí, es verdad. Pero es la costumbre de tenerte aquí varias veces al día.-

-Eh, bueno...-

-Mi padre no está ahora mismo, ha salido de la aldea por un encargo, pero ya sabes que yo puedo atenderte, Grande con Miso de Cerdo, como siempre ¿no?-

-Bien, gracias **Ayame**. Estoy algo apurado ahora mismo, ya sabes.-

-Entiendo, entiendo. Dame un minuto, ya trabaja.-

**Ayame** se dió la vuelta y se puso manos a la obra. **Naruto** se concentró en el local mientras ella trabajaba, miró el gran cambio. **Ichiraku **estaba ahora en un lugar más grande, aunque gran parte aun no estaba terminado. La barra era nueva y los asientos también, había una cinta que atravesaba el local que decía "No Pasar, En Construcción"; señalando que los clientes solo tenían acceso a una pequeña parte; pero daba la sensación que cuando el lugar estuviera listo sería de lo mejor, con muchos más asientos y casetas, con una caja registradora en la entrada. Esto alegraba a **Naruto**, que su lugar favorito no solo estuviera funcionando sino que también estuviera de camino a mejorar.

-Y ¿donde está tu padre? ¿lleva mucho fuera? La semana pasada estaba aquí, no mencionó nada.-

Sin dejar de trabajar, ella respondió:

-Ha salido a un pedido de álguien especial, salió apenas hoy, desde muy temprano, seguramente vuelva en la noche. Lamento que no pudiera recibirte.-

-No hay problema, tu estas aquí haciéndote cargo de todo al menos, el ramen es el mismo. Odiaría quedarme sin el.-

-Sí, sí. Llevo un día muy díficil, antes de que llegarás aparecieron muchos ninjas que decían venir del hospital y casi todos pidieron dos tazones, dijeron haberlos hecho esperar mucho ahí.-

-Sí, algo sabía de eso. Que bueno que saliste sola del apuro. Y que bueno llegar cuando no hay nadie, para evitarte molestias.-

**Ayame** se giró un segundo para mirar a **Naruto**:

-Es cierto, ahora eres **EL ****HÉROE. **El que salvó al **Mundo Ninja **y puso fin a la** 4ta Guerra. **¿Como se siente ser tan famoso ahora, **Naruto**?

Ella guiñó un ojo y volvió a lo que estaba.

-Hmm, no digas eso en voz alta. La **Alianza Ninja** hizo más que yo. Solo cumplí con mi parte, y bueno. Se siente raro todavia, aveces. Agradezco los detalles pero; no lo se...-

**Ayame** terminó y puso frente a **Naruto **su tazón de ramen.

-Bueno, ahora no importa, solo estamos tu y yo. Ahora come, mientras esta caliente. Le agregué algo extra, **Sr. Héroe.**\- dijo con una sonrisa.

**Naruto** tuvo un brillo inigualable en los ojos al ver esa perfección de platillo. Tomó los palillos y juntó las manos.

-Gracias por la comida.- y comenzó a comer.

Era la primera comida del día y estaba muy hambriento, tambien feliz de poder volver a probar ramen de **Ichiraku** antes de salir de viaje.

-¿Qué tal esta, eh?- preguntó **Ayame**.

-Es perfecto, incluso mejor que el que hace tu padre, sin duda está en tu sangre.-

Ante este cumplido ella se ruborizó y bromeando dijo:

-Es un placer servirle al ninja más importante de la aldea.- sonriendo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

**Naruto** respondió:

-Si, si, si. Que graciosa. Riete. Pero no es divertido cuando te pasa a tí.-

-No está tan mal, incluso podrías atraer clientes. Si la gente de otras aldeas sabe que te gusta venir aquí...-

**Naruto** se detuvo de comer, como si se le fuera el apetito.

**Ayame** agregó:

-Solo bromeo, es un chiste. Iré a la parte de atras a traer unas cosas, contínua. No tardo, si alguien llega, dile que espere, por favor.-

Ella se quitó el mantel y se bajó las mangas, salió por una puerta detrás de la cocina.

-Entendido, yo me encargo.-

**Naruto **volvió a concentrarse solo en su platillo y se movió un poco en la silla, entonces sintió una molestia atras.

Pensó:

-Rayos, ¿aun me duele de esa caída en la bodega? Que bueno que estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas...-

Pensaba que podría ser una dolencia de ese evento pero entonces se dió cuenta que realmente era algo que estaba en su mochila ninja. La que tiene en la parte de atras de la cintura, esa que le dió **Kakashi**.

Dejando de comer y revisando la bolsa:

-Tal vez sea un Kunai, o algo, debió moverse con aquel golpe.-

Revisando encontró algo que no era un Kunai, ni una Shuriken. Metiendo la mano, sacó el objeto que le molestaba.

-Este es...-

Era un libro, no uno cualquiera, no había mucho misterio. Si esta bolsa pertenecía a **Kakashi**, entonces.

-¿**ICHA ICHA TACTICS**? ¿En serio? **Kakashi-sensei** sigue siendo un pervertido...-

Dijo **Naruto** mientras se sentaba y hojeaba un poco, esta es la última entrega de la famosa serie de aventuras eróticas. Con portada turquesa, algo verde algo azul.

-Hace tiempo que no había visto uno. Pero claro... ahora ya no hay quien contínue escribiendolos. Es normal, supongo.-

Corriendo páginas hasta llegar al final, encuentró la foto de su maestro, con una dedicatoria y un mensaje. **Naruto** se había quedado totalmente quieto, no parpadeaba, no respiraba. ¿Era una casualidad encontrarlo?

**Ayame** volvió de la parte trasera y antes de que dijera algo:

**Naruto **terminó rápido lo que quedaba en su plato.

-Gracias por la comida, **Ayame**. Ya debo irme, voy tarde a un sitio.-

Pagó por el ramen y desapareció, literalmente. Salió usando su velocidad.

**Ayame** no alcanzó a decir nada, miró el dinero, el tazón vacío y solo pensó:

-No sabía que **Naruto** tuviera esos gustos en la lectura. Pero, además. ¿Tenía un brazo vendado? ¿Dos brazos? SERÁ SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN...-

Fuera de ahí, ya con algo de distancia. **Naruto **se dirigía a la zona alta de la aldea; con dirección hacía la Roca del Hokage, quizá...

**2.3**** FLORES DE PAPEL**

Con una expresión completamente seria en su rostro, **Naruto** iba hacía la zona alta de la aldea, por encima del monumento a los hokages. Encontrar el libro **ICHA-ICHA **debió causar algo en el, no hace mucho había visitado la tumba de su maestro. Cuando la guerra terminó y el volvió a la aldea fue a confirmarle la victoria de la **Alianza **y que el **Mundo Ninja** estaba a salvo.

Con mucha velocidad llegó a la cima, esta vez sin distracciones. Este lugar es poco visitado, no hay una ruta directa para salir o entrar de la aldea por ahí, es solo un bosque que se extiende varias hectáreas hasta acabar en un río. En algún sitio en su interior, el último alumno de **Jiraiya**, hizo un monumento a su maestro. Para que este pudiera ser recordado, ya que su cuerpo es irrecuperable.

Al estar frente a los árboles, **Naruto** comenzó a caminar despacio para adentrarse, contrario a la rapidez con la que llegó hasta aquí. Mientras avanzaba, sacó el libro de su mochila y miró un par de páginas, este libro fue escrito durante el viaje de más de dos años, donde **Naruto** entrenó con **Jiraiya**, y este lo obligaba a leer sus borradores antes de pasarlos a limpio. En cierta forma, conoce el contenido perfectamente aunque esta lectura no sea especialmente su favorita. Si tuviera que elegir uno, sería el de otro libro de su maestro, uno que habla de una historia más heroica sin temas para adultos.

**La Historia de un Ninja Audaz**, para **Naruto** ese sí que es un libro que valga la pena, una novela de valentía y convicción con un protagonista que comparte su nombre. En ella estan plasmados los sentimientos y emociones de su maestro, en la búsqueda por completar su deber al encargo del **Gran Sapo Sabio**. En otra época ese libro le dio a **Naruto** el coraje suficiente para lograr una de las hazañas más grandes de su vida; en donde lo arriesgo todo en su deseo de venganza. Sin embargo, recuperó el rumbo correcto y ayudó a alguien más a hacerlo también. Todo gracias a las palabras que su maestro escribió en algún momento, siendo un símbolo de valor, amistad, sentido del deber. Esto provocaba una risa en **Naruto**, al pensar en el enorme contraste que existía en su maestro. Aveces era un **Legendario ****Sennin **y otras un **Ero-Sennin**. Tenía problemas para mantener el control con las mujeres pero algunas veces ese problema era la solución a otros.

Luego de caminar un tiempo, había llegado. Frente a el estaba ya; una roca con la inscripción "**Maestro**" con un Kunai encima, unidos por un alambre a otras dos rocas más pequeñas; protegidas bajo un enorme árbol. Frente a la roca más grande se encuentra una copia del primer libro escrito por **Jiraiya** junto a el, un ramo de flores de papel, **Flores de Esperanza**, como **Konan** las llamó, unas que no se marchitan como la voluntad de **Naruto**.

Se acercó para arrodillarse y juntar las manos, susurró unas palabras y luego respiró profundamente. Después se sentó cruzando las piernas para estar más cómodo, haciendo compañía y con el libro **ICHA-ICHA TACTICS** en sus manos. Este era el mismo que le dió a **Kakashi** el día que se reencontraron, tras volver a la aldea. Aún no se había estrenado oficialmente y eso le hizo mucha ilusión a el, aunque luego fuera usado para sacarle ventaja en un combate contra **Sakura **y el mismo **Naruto**.

Tantas cosas que venían a la mente, prácticamente todos esos momentos en ese entrenamiento de dos años.

Entonces **Naruto** dijo:

-Tengo una nueva misión, será la primera en 8 meses; finalmente saldré de la aldea. Parece que aún quedan cabos sueltos pero lo solucionaré. La abuela **Tsunade** me ha curado hoy y ya estoy listo para volver a ser un ninja, ese pequeño rasguño quedó solucionado. -

Sonrió mostrando su brazo derecho y luego miró arriba, a la copa de los árboles apenas pasa un poco de luz del sol.

-Maestro, no se qué tan cerca este esa paz de la que hablabas pero se que es posible que los ninjas se entiendan entre sí. Qué las naciones estén juntas y colaboren. Es posible. Creer esto, fué la clave de todo para mi... -

Durante mucho tiempo **Naruto** no le daba importancia o no entendía lo que su maestro quería decir con ese deseo de Paz del que siempre hablaba y una vez le dijo que le encargaría a el. Mucho se lamentó al enterarse del trágico destino de su maestro en el **País de la Lluvia**, y qué no supiera de su misión ni pudiera ayudarlo. Siempre se preguntará por el que hubiera pasado. Aún con todo lo que ha ocurrido desde ese momento y de lo fuerte que se ha vuelto, el deseo de haber podido hacer algo por su **Sensei** sigue ahí.

Desapareciendo esos pensamientos dijo:

-Te visitaré cuando regrese de viaje, espero no tardar mucho.-

**Naruto** se puso de pie y colocó el libro **ICHA-ICHA** junto al otro con el ramo de papel. Ahora hay dos de las obras de **Jiraiya**.

-La próxima te traeré las demas entregas, quiza así puedas pensar en una continuación... -

Juntó las manos para despedirse y se retiró. Alejandose más y más hasta que la roca desapareciera de la vista. El avanzaba atraves del bosque para dar con la salida, sacudiendo su chaqueta y pantalones. Haciendo eso recordó el pergamino que **Ten Ten** le dió y que debía entregar aún.

Lo miró.

**-Neji, Neji Hyuga.-**

Solo decía eso, y debía abrirlo al estar con el, es decir, el **Cementerio**, es su siguiente destino.

-¿Qué estabas planeando **Ten-Ten**? Seguro eres de las personas que más lo extraña.- pensó.

Siguió avanzando con un poco más de prisa, hasta salir y tener una increible vista de toda la aldea, miró con alegría el enorme cambió y el excelente trabajo que todos han hecho en estos ocho meses, apesar de lo que ha pasado. Se colocó en el borde mirando a la distancia, entonces con los ojos puestos en el infinito, varias imagenes vinieron a su cabeza al sostener el rollo. Una persona aparecía en todas ellas, recordaba momentos en las batallas contra **Pain, Madara **y **Obito**. Se veía a el mismo clavado en el suelo siendo defendido, luego arrodillado frente a una criatura gigante con una mirada rota.

Estaba quieto pensando que en ambos momentos, habia un factor común. Una persona, una mujer...

-¡¿**PUEDES DEJAR DE PERDER EL TIEMPO**?! - gritó **Kurama** desde su interior.

Rápidamente **Naruto** salió de sus recuerdos y su mente dejó de divagar.

-**Naruto**, estando de pie aquí no estas siendo productivo y me haces enojar... -

Bajando la mirada, encogiendo los hombros, respondió:

-Lo..Lo siento de verdad, **Kurama**. Estabas tan callado que pensé que habías vuelto a dormir. -

-Aún así observo como siempre. No olvides que en la misión que te encomendaron el tiempo esta en contra.-

-Es verdad, gracias **Kurama**.-

Hizo girar el rollo en el aire, para atraparlo y luego guardarlo. Luego alineo su cuerpo en dirección hacía el cementerio de **Konoha**. Respiro profundo y...

El **Chakra **del **Kyuubi**, ese destello naranja cubría todo su cuerpo, con lineas negras y marcas, su chaqueta se volvió una capa. Brillaba con increíble fuerza aún de día.

Apretando ambos puños e inclinando las rodillas dijo:

-Alla vamos, **Kurama**.-

-Eh, **Naruto** espera... -

Sin dejarlo terminar la frase, saltó con enorme fuerza, como si fuera suficiente para llegar al otro lado de la aldea. Extendió las manos para manejar el aire, con una sonrisa.

Pero entonces; el **Chakra **desapareció en mitad del vuelo, haciendo que **Naruto** se sintiera más pesado y asustandose completamente.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh, **Kuramaaaaaaaaaa. **-

-Eres un tonto, te iba a decir que no lo hicieras. -

Cayendo de manera errante pasó sobre el cementerio y seguía gritando.

**-Kurama,** haz algooooo. -

El **Kyuubi** con una mueca en la cara cerro los ojos y junto las manos.

**Naruto** se dirigía a un lugar pasado el cementerio, una especie de descampado entre los árboles. Antes de llegar a tocar el suelo, se cubrio con sus brazos y no quizo mirar.

Estuvo así un tiempo, hasta darse cuenta que no se había estrellado y tampoco sentía que siguiera cayendo. Al abrir los ojos y agitar los brazos notó que estaba flotando a un metro del suelo.

Miró sus manos y el brillo había vuelto, junto con sus marcas negras, en su piel y su ropa. Miró detras de el y vió algo que ya no recordaba.

-¿Gudodamas? - dijo con una sonrisa. -¿**Kurama** que pasó?

El **Kyuubi** abrió los ojos y separó las manos, al hacerlo **Naruto** terminó de estrellarse.

-No me escuchaste, como siempre, eso fué lo que paso. Tuve que forzar tu transformación en **Rikudo Sennin**. Para que pudieras volar. -

-Hmm ¿puedes hacer eso? ¿por qué nos caimos?

-**Naruto**, con tu estado tan débil y fuera de formar no puedes manejar todo mi **Chakra**. Muchos menos ahora, que vuelvo a estar completo. No es lo mismo usar **Ying-Yang** al cien por ciento.-

Con cara de enojo respondió:

-¿Quieres decir que estoy gordo o algo? Por que el que duerme todo el día eres tu. -

-Quiero decir que hasta que no recuperes tu ritmo, no podrás usar ni mi **Chakra** ni el de las demas **Bestias con Cola**, mucho menos transformarte en **Bijuu**.-

-Ya veo, con que es eso. Tienes razón, quiza. Aún no me siento cómodo con este brazo y no he entrenado de verdad en ocho meses. Pero ¿Cómo hiciste aparecer las Gudodamas? -

-Yo puedo intervenir en tu flujo de **Chakra** y tu conexión con el universo para obligarte a usar el estado **Seis Caminos** pero no dura mucho. -

-Entiendo, no había volado desde la **Guerra. **Gracias por salvarme, **Kurama**. Lamento lo de antes. Había olvidado lo mucho que mareaba levitar.-

-No importa, lo mejor es que vayas poco a poco. Como si del entrenamiento se tratase. Ahora, el lugar donde vas esta hacia, eh... Hacia...-

-Jajaja, yo lo hago. No te esfuerces demasiado. -

-¡Hablas conmigo, niño! No puedo hacerlo todo. Solo espero la próxima vez caigas desde más alto...-

**Naruto** hizo un largo parpadeo y el modo **Rikudo Sennin** volvió, sin **Chakra **del **Kyuubi **ni **Gudodamas****. **Solamente se le reconocía por la cruz oscura en sus ojos con un fuerte color naranja en su pupila. Este es el estado más puro de **Naruto** donde su lazo con todo lo existente, es total. El regalo que **Hagoromo** quizo que tuviera.

El **Kyuubi** pensó. -Bien, **Naruto**. Siempre has aprendido en base a la experiencia. Debes recuperar sensaciones.-

-Es por alla, no perdamos más tiempo.-

-**ADELANTE**.-


End file.
